Living With You, Its a Dream Come True
by Shantel Lukasik
Summary: Max Tate and his friend Jaime move in together. After everything they've been through together, they just might need each other for the next step in their lives. MAXxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

----

Character: Jaime Parker

Blade: Lime Green

Bit Beast: Draton (lime green and yellow turtle)

Family: Lives with her foster dad and her older foster brother is Michael Parker (from the All Stars), Biological sisters are Raya, Missy, and Katie.

Looks: Blond hair and violet eyes

Life: Jaime is a sweetheart. She moved from Las Vegas, Nevada to Japan with her dad. She first met Max's dad when she went to his shop. Mr. Tate had her meet Max. She had been a very lonely and quiet girl until she opened up when she met Max. Max formed a crush quickly. When Jaime first met Max's mom (after moving back to America), Mrs. Tate didn't like Jaime. Max was upset because his mom kept putting Jaime down and hurting her feelings by commenting on her blading skills. After awhile though, she started to noticed that Jaime cared about Max and that Max cared about her more than...anything, even beyblading. After Max had won a match, Jaime was always there for a hug. If he lost, she was there to cheer him up and put a smile on his face. Mrs. Tate soon tried to get them to together as a couple, noticing that they obviously loved each other. Recently, Mrs. Tate's plans turned to getting Max and Jaime some alone time. Now, at age nineteen, Mrs. Tate was sad to hear that they'd be going back to Japan. But, she bought them a house to share. She hinted to Max how much she wanted Jaime in the family. Soon, the were back in Japan.

Start:

"Well, this is it," Max said, opening the door.

"It's awesome!"

Max shook his head.

"Mom," he muttered.

They claimed rooms next to each other. Later, they had a pillow fight in the living room while unpacking some things. Jaime ended up tripping over a box and landed on Max, which made them both hit the floor. They didn't notice Tyson and the others walk in. Tyson took one look at them and laughed.

"I don't think this should be going on in the living room."

"That wasn't going on, Tyson," Max said, blushing.

The two got up.

"What was going on then?" Hilary asked, giggling.

"Pillow fight, but I tripped."

Everyone laughed.

"Jay Jay! Axie!" a little voice called.

It was Raya's little girl, Reesa. Soon Angie came out of the group and both kids hugged them.

"You two have to get in the habit of calling her Aunt Jaime," Raya scolded.

"Geez, Raya, you make me feel old," Jaime grinned.

"Well, we'd better go. We just came to say hi. You guys have a lot to unpack," Katie said.

When they left, Max and Jaime finished packing.

"Auntie Jaime!" Max chuckled.

"Shut up."

Jaime jumped on his back making him fall face first onto the couch. He rolled off, making Jaime fall on the floor. He then got on top of her and started tickling her.

"Max...stop," she laguhed.

Soon, he stopped. When he did, Jaime pushed him off and sat on him and refused to get off.

"Jaime, come on," Max said," Get off."

Jaime got off of him and sat on the couch. Max sat next to her.

"I'm bored."

"How about we go out to eat?"

"Alright."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two went to a restaurant nearby, then they went for a walk in the park. They saw tons of couples, which made them both feel slightly uncomfortable.

-She is so beautiful,- Max thought, - I love her a lot. What can I do to show her? Hold her hand? No, thats way too obvious. Wait...I think she just shivered. Hey! She is cold!-

Max took off his jacket and slung it over Jaime's shoulders. He put his arm around her shoulders. Jaime looked up at him to see a slight blush come to his cheeks. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked home.

-He is so sweet and so cute. I wonder if he knows I love him,- Jaime thought.

As Max and Jaime reached the house, they both gasped and froze. Dan, Jaime's ex crom three years ago was there. He had cheated on her so she had dumped him. Dan smirked when he saw them.

"Hi, Sweety," he said, walking over to Jaime.

He kissed Jaime on the cheek, making Max get angry. Jaime pushed him away.

"Don't touch me," she snarled.

Dan's smirk vanished.

"Don't tell me that, you whore."

"Don't talk to her like that!"

Dan looked at Jaime and laughed.

"You still hang around this idiot? He is such a loser."

"Shut up!"

"What are you going to-?"

His sentence was cut short by Jaime slapping him in the face.

"Get out of here," she said, angrily.

Dan slammed Jaime to the concrete.

"JAIME!"

Max rushed to her side. Dan was suddenly slammed to the wall. Kai, Hiro, Ray, and Tyson had all slammed him into the wall of the building next to them. The girls ran over to Jaime and Max. Jaime was unconscious. on the ground, bleeding from a cut on her forehead.

"What are all of you doing here?" Max asked.

"We came to check on you two," Ray said.

"Lucky we did," Hiro stated, glaring at Dan.

"Guys, we need to get Jaime inside," Katie said.

Max picked her up and brought her inside to her room. Everyone followed but Hiro, who called the police to take care of Dan. The girls had the guys stay in the living room as they took care of Jaime. Max sat in a corner, sulking. The guys were all worried about him. Tyson went over to him.

"Hey, Maxie, whats up?"

"I should have helped her. She should be perfectly alright..."

"Its not your fault, Max," Ray said.

"Yes, it is."

"You think that because you love her?"

Max was silent for awhile.

"Yes."

"I'd act the same way if someone did that to Raya. I love her with all my heart."

"I'd feel the same with Missy."

"Should I ask Hilary to marry me?"

"For the last time, YES!" Ray and Kai yelled at Tyson.

"Sorry...I will..."

The girls came out of the room.

"We'd better go," Missy said," Max, take care of her."

He nodded.

"See ya, Maxie," Tyson said.

They all left. Max went into Jaime's room. The girls had put a cloth on Jaime's forehead where the cut was, which has stopped bleeding.

"Jaime," Max said quietly as he sat in a chair next to the bed.

He soon fell asleep there.


	2. Chapter 2

-Morning-

"Max...Max..." Jaime called.

Max woke up.

"Jaime? You okay?"

He hugged her.

"I'm fine."

"I'm going to make you breakfast okay?"

"Thanks."

Thye had breakfast in her room. After, Jaime tried to get up. Max took both her hands and helped her up. She wobbled, before falling into Max's arms.

"I'm kinda dizzy..."

Mat sat down on her bed, pulling her to sit beside him.

"Should I get a doctor?"

"No."

Max sighed.

"I want you to get better, Jaime."

Just then, the phone rang. Max got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Max."

"Hey, Mom. What is it?"

"Well, Michael, Emily, Eddy, Rick, and I are here to see you and Jaime!"

"Really? Now? How soon?"

"Why? You don't want to see us? Wait...are you two in the middle of something? Should we stop by later?"

"NO! No, no, mom. Um, I'm just surprised. Thats all."

"Then we'll be there in ten. Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Max scowled.

"Shoot! Jaime, my mom is coming."

Jaime's eyes widened. Somehow finding some reserve strength, she rushed into her bathroom and took a shower as Max cleaned up the house. Soon after Jaime was ready, the company showed up.

"Hey, guys," Max said, opening the door.

"Max! Jaime! How are you both!" Mrs. Tate smiled, hugging the both of them in one big hug.

"Hey, Max. Little sis!"

"Michael!"

Jaime jumped on Michael in a big hug. Michael looked at Max.

"You've been treating her nice, right?"

Max nodded vigorously. After greeting the others, they all sat around and had some tea.

"So...Max, have you asked any certain questions?" his mom asked, sipping her tea.

"What question wou- mhm nhm," Jaime started.

Max had stuffed a cookie into Jaime's mouth.

"No, mom."

Jaime gave him a look that said "What in the world?".

After three hours, Mrs. Tate decided they should leave. Once everyone was gone, Max sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness," Max said, collapsing onto the couch.

Jaime laughed. She sat down on the couch and Max put his head on her lap.

"Why does she have to hassle me?" Max asked.

"I don't know," Jaime said, playing with Max's hair.

The phone rang and Jaime reached over and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its Hilary! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Tyson just asked me to marry him! I said Yes!"

"Thats great, Congrats!"

"Thanks, I have to go call some other people. See you soon!"

"Bye, Hil."

Jaime hung up the phone and Max looked up at her.

"What was that?"

"Hilary and Tyons are engaged."

"Oh, okay."

Jaime stared at him.

"You don't seem very happy..."

"I've just been thinking. Since we got her, we haven't spent much time together, you know? People keep coming over and things keep happening."

"Hmm, well how about we go out tonight?"

Max smirked and sat up.

"Is that a date?" he asked.

Jaime blushed.

"If you want it to be."

Max smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Then its a date."

After getting dressed, they met in the living room.

"Hey, Jaime?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could take you to a fancy restaurant tonight?"

"Sure."

So they ate at a nice restaurant, then they went dancing. Later, they walked home.

"Max, I had a really great time," Jaime said.

"I'm glad," Max said, smiling," I had fun, too."

Jaime hugged Max, making him blush.

"Soon, they were home. They went straight to bed afterwards.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Jaime went to wake Max up. She smiled when she saw him. He was all wrapped up in his blankets.

"Max?" Jaime said, shaking him," Max."

"I don't want to get up," he said, turning over.

Jaime laughed. She untangled Max from the blankets.

"Jaime," Max whined, "I want to sleep."

Jaime sighed. He put the blanket back on Max. When she turned to leave, max grabbed her waist and pulled her onto the bed.

"Max!"

"Stay with me, please?"

Jaime rolled her eyes.

"Alright..."

She got under the covers next to Max. after about 2 hours, the phone started to ring. Max reached across Jaime and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Max? Get yourself and Jaime over to the hospital," Ray said," Missy's having the baby. Hurry!"

Max hung up the phone and jumped out of bed.

"Your sister is having the baby."

"Oh, crap!"

Max and Jaime quickly dressed and went to the hospital. Everyone was already there. At 1:30, Kai came out of the room smiling.

"Its a boy," Kai said," Missy's fine. She'll just be staying overnight."

Everyone was happy for Kai and Missy. Soon, they all got to see Missy and the baby, Landon Hiwatori. Late that night, Max and Jaime headed home. They both went to bed soon after.

In the middle of the night, Jaime got up and went to the kitchen. She sat on the counter, staring into space. Suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulder. Jaime screamed and fell into the person's arms.

"Sorry," Max's voice said in her ear," Why are you up?"

Jaime sighed with relief.

"I couldn't sleep."

"How come?"

"I don't know," Jaime breathed.

Max stared at her as the moonlight through the window showed on Jaime's face.

"Jaime, how about you spend the night with me?"

Jaime gave him an odd look. Max blushed.

"Not...that way...just sleep there...like earlier."

"Sure," Jaime nodded.

Max took Jaime's hand and they both went to his room. Once in bed, Jaime snuggled close to Max, making him smile. Soon, they were both asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Morning-

Max woke up with Jaime sleeping on his chest. When Jaime woke up, she smiled at Max.

"Morning," she said.

"Good morning."

"You know," Jaime said," You're really comfortable, Max."

Max smiled.

"I'll take your word for it."

Jaime giggled.

"I love you, Jaime," Max said, looking her in the eyes.

"I love you, too, Maxie," Jaime replied, kissing him.

"Will you marry me, then?"

Max took a box off of his dresser and opened it to reveal a diamond ring surrounded with emeralds.

"Of course," Jaime said.


End file.
